Missing The Bus
by MaiaRutledgeFan
Summary: A young Rory meets Jess on an ill fated field trip, and Luke and Lorelai are caused a lot of panic when the bus returns without the kids on board.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing The Bus**

A long time before Jess was sent to live with Luke in S2/3, him and his mother moved in with Luke for a few months when Jess was 10, as she had just divorced yet another husband and wasn't coping. In this 'lil fic, Jess and Rory end up missing the bus together, causing Lorelai and Luke a lot of panic, and inadvertently landing the kids in New York. Rory/Lorelai, Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke.

Note: 7th Heaven fans may recognise the similarities to an old Ruthie/Peter storyline :)

I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything even remotely valuable. I don't even own this computer.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

'Rory! You're going to miss the bus!' Lorelai checked her wrist - mockingly, since she'd lost her cereal box watch down the Inn's garbage disposal weeks ago, and was still mourning the loss.

Reluctantly, Rory said goodbye to her best friend, Lane, and traipsed along the sidewalk towards the school car park, where the awful yellow bus was waiting.

'It isn't fair.' Rory scuffed her feet as she followed her mother.

'What isn't?'

'If Lane was in the same class as me we'd be going on the field trip together, and then I wouldn't be so nervous.'

'Wait, hon, you're nervous? It's a field trip!'

'I know, but I don't have any friends in my class. I won't have anyone to talk to.' The pair were at the parking lot now, and Rory looked morosely at the kids being loaded onto the bus, followed by the handful of parents chaperoning the trip. 'I wish you were coming.'

Lorelai bit her lip, her guilt returning.

'I know baby. I wish I were coming, too. But you know I had all that time off when you had the Chicken Pox, I can't afford any more. I'm really, sorry, Rory.'

Rory looked at her Mom's pained face and instantly felt bad for having caused it. She hugged her mother tightly.

'It's okay, Mom. I't's just a dumb school trip. I'll survive.'

Lorelai planted a lingering kiss on her daughters forehead.

'Thats my little trouper.' She glanced over at Rory's teacher, ticking names off a list as the last of the kids boarded the bus. ' I think it's your final call, sweets.'

Rory readjusted her back pack and gave her mom a last quick hug.

'Bye mom.' She called as she headed reluctantly towards the school bus.

She boarded the bus and found one of the last empty window seats. The bus grumbled into life, and the teacher began a final roll call as the bus pulled out of the car park. Rory waved to her mom until the bus turned the corner, leaving her school and her two best friends behind.

nnnnnn

Rory turned the page of her book and tried to block out the various outbursts of her noisy classmates. The boy sitting next to her had his walkman on maximum volume, and the strains of a Beastie Boys tune filtered out through the headphones. Every time the bus turned, she found herself squashed against the window with the boy's oversized backpack the only thing preventing her being completely smothered by him. She continued with her story, but found she would read the same sentence two or three times before it actually registered in her head. She sighed. It was impossible to concentrate with all the shouting and laughing going on around her. They were on a field trip to the _Zoo_, for crying out loud. You'd think that by the 5th grade everyone had been to the Zoo at least once before. Rory didn't mind the animal part, but she much preferred the visits with her mom, who'd flirt with the keepers and every so often get themselves a close encounter or two. A trip to the Zoo with her class wasn't exactly on Rory's list of favorite things to do. 'It'll be fun.' Her mom had said. 'You like the animal part. And in the boring parts where the teacher tries to tell you stuff about Zebras that you've known since Kindergarten, then just resort to your book.' Rory planned to do just that.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw, almost in slow motion, Walkman Boy lean over the aisle and send a spray of white mess flying down the aisle.

'Miss! Hey, Miss! Kyle puked!'

'Ew! It's got _bits _in it, Miss!'

The teacher looked back down the bus, and sized up the situation. She glanced at the sullen child sitting next to her, in the spot reserved for the 'bad' kids. 'Jess. Swap with Kyle. When we get to the Zoo, NOBODY moves until I've cleaned up.' Red faced, Kyle stumbled his way down the aisle. Jess made his way carefully past the splashes of sick, and sulkily took his seat next to Rory. She groaned inwardly. Jess Mariano was a pain. He'd only moved here a week or two ago, and already he'd caused more trouble than the regular 'naughty' kids put together. The Pain took a paperback from his back pocket and began to read. Glancing at the the title, Rory did a double take. She was reading the hardcover of the exact same novel! On impulse, she closed her own book, and showed the cover to Jess. He stared at it for a second, then rewarded her with a small smile. 'What page are you up to?'

Rory checked. '137.'

He smiled proudly. 'I've read it three times already. The end will get you every time.'

Rory nodded. 'I've read it twice.'

He smiled at her again.

'What did you think of Alec when he went on that huge Rooster hunt for Sophie?'

'Oh, now that was just plain weird. He didn't even seem to like her!'

'I know, strange right.'

Rory grinned to herself. Jess wasn't so bad. Maybe today wasn't going to be so boring after all.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The next chapter is on it's way!


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing The Bus**

A long time before Jess was sent to live with Luke in S2/3, him and his mother moved in with Luke for a few months when Jess was 10, as she had just divorced yet another husband and wasn't coping. In this 'lil fic, Jess and Rory end up missing the bus together, causing Lorelai and Luke a lot of panic, and inadvertently landing the kids in New York. Rory/Lorelai, Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke.

Note: 7th Heaven fans may recognise the similarities to an old Ruthie/Peter storyline :)

I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything even remotely valuable. I don't even own this computer.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Following a rather inappropriate joke at the otter enclosure, Jess had been sent to walk at the front with the teacher. So Rory had found herself straggling at the end of the group for the past couple of hours. She was bored, and she was tired. And being bored and tired made her grumpy. She gazed at each enclosure without much interest and wished that her mom was with her. Or that Jess didn't have such a big mouth.

Suddenly the group came to an abrupt halt, and the teacher began a final roll check. Rory realized that they were nearing the parking lot. Finally, the trip was over. The smell of hot dogs wafted over from a stand, and Rory's stomach rumbled. She glanced at her watch. It had been hours since lunch.

'Rory Gilmore'

She raised her hand. 'Here.'

She tuned out the rest of the names as she remembered it was Friday. Movie Night. So there would be pizza and various other junk waiting at home for her. She just had to last through the bus trip back, and the the whole stupid day would be over.

Suddenly she felt a poking in her ribs.

'Hungry?'

She looked over. Jess had a cheeky grin on his face, one she couldn't help but smile at in return.

'Starved. Those cheap concession hot dogs are smelling pretty good to me right now.'

'Well, how much money have you got? I've got still got some left over from lunch.'

Rory dug in her pocket and came up with a couple of notes.

'But Jess, we can't. The class is leaving.'

Jess shrugged. 'They're having a toilet stop first, we've got plenty of time. They won't miss us.'

Rory looked longingly at the hot dog stand, no more than 30 meters away.

Jess followed her gaze. 'Besides, it's not like they'd leave without us.'

Rory gave in. 'Alright, but we'd better make it quick.'

Triumphant, Jess led her quickly over to the stand. The counted out their money, waiting impatiently behind a father with two whiny preschoolers, trying to juggle three hot dogs and a handful of coins. Finally able to order, the pair paid the man, and bit into the hot snack, relishing the taste of true fast food. Wiping mustard off her chin, Rory looked over to the exit.

'Jess, they've gone!'

Jess started towards the gates. 'Relax, Rory, they'll be just getting on the bus now. Just say we had to wait ages for the loo. You better get that thing down you fast, though.'

Rory hurried after him, trying to wolf down her hot dog at the same time.

They reached the gates, and looked around. The school bus was no where in sight. Suddenly Jess grabbed her arm.

'Oh, no way.'

Rory turned to see where he was looking, and was greeted by the sight of a yellow bus retreating into the distance.

'I can't believe it. They left without us.'

Rory opened and closed her mouth but couldn't speak.

'Unbelievable.'

Rory let out a shaky breath.

'Lets go back in and ask someone if we can use their phone or something.'

Her voice came out in a strangled, raspy way, and she took a couple more breaths, trying not to let Jess see how scared she was.

'Aw, c'mon Rory. We're not babies. Lets prove those dumb teachers we don't need them. There's a bus stop just down the road. We'll just bus back to Stars Hollow. You've got money, right?'

Rory nodded stiffly. 'Go and ask for help' said her mother's voice, urgently, inside her head.

'Jess, I don't know. Lets just go see if we can find a phone.'

'C'mon, Gilmore. It's just a bus, We get on here, get off in the Hollow. We'll probably beat those losers back anyhow.' He started towards the bus stop.

Rory paused, glancing back towards the Zoo.

'You coming?' Jess had stopped and turned, waiting for her.

Faced with the prospect of looking like a baby in front of Jess, and having to go back in there by herself and talk to complete strangers, Rory sighed and reluctantly followed behind him.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Jess' bus timetable reading skills aren't quite up to scratch it would seem, Next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing The Bus**

A long time before Jess was sent to live with Luke in S2/3, him and his mother moved in with Luke for a few months when Jess was 10, as she had just divorced yet another husband and wasn't coping. In this 'lil fic, Jess and Rory end up missing the bus together, causing Lorelai and Luke a lot of panic, and inadvertently landing the kids in New York. Rory/Lorelai, Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke.

Note: 7th Heaven fans may recognise the similarities to an old Ruthie/Peter storyline :)

I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything even remotely valuable. I don't even own this computer.

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Much appreciated that you clicked the little button :) Oh, and about the loo/notes thing, I'm from New Zealand :) What do you say instead of notes?

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The last kid jumped off the bus into the afternoon sun, his trainers sticking slightly to the warm asphalt.

'Wait.'

The chaperone leading the kids back into the school halted, and looked back towards the teacher, who had been counting heads as the kids left the bus.

'There's only 27. We left with 29.'

The chaperone pulled out a list of names and began to call the roll. Nobody answered to Rory Gilmore, or to Jess Mariano.

The teacher began to turn a pale shade of puce.

'Quick, Eliza, call the Zoo.'

She quickly handed the shocked chaperone a cellphone

'I'd better call the parents.'

Not looking entirely thrilled at the prospect at informing two small town mothers that the school had left their precious children behind, she hurried towards the administration building.

ooooooooooooo

On a windy road somewhere near the Connecticut state border, Rory leant against the grimy window and stared out it morosely.

'Jess, I don't recognize _any_ of this. Are you _absolutely_ sure we caught the right bus.'

Jess showed her the timetable.

'Look, Rory. It says Stars Hollows. Departs 3:05pm.'

Rory scrutinized the timetable.

'Jess! It says Number 55! This bus was number 205!'

Jess seemed unsure for a moment, but then shook his head.

'Nah, Rory, you're dreaming, It arrived right on time, 3:05, so it has to be the same bus. Don't have a cow.'

Rory scowled at him.

'For all I know, we could be heading up to Maine!'

She stood up and tried to push past Jess.

'Rory! Don't be stupid. What are you doing!' He hissed.

'I'm getting off this bus!' She replied defiantly.

He grabbed her elbow and yanked her back into her seat.

'Look. We're going to get back to Stars Hollow. Even if this bus doesn't take us there, we'll just get on another one that will!'

'We haven't got much money left, Jess. When we get off, let's just find a pay phone and call our moms.'

Jess turned away.

'We'll see.'

oooooooooooo

'Yup?'

Lorelai answered her cellphone, trying to juggle that and a dozen or so new highlighters that had just been shoved at her by the Inn's newest hire, a French guy named Michel.

'Lorelai, It's Babette.'

'Babette? Is everything okay?'

'I was just wondering... did Rory come to the Inn after school today?'

The Inn's phone began to ring and Lorelai glared at Michel when he didn't answer it.

'No...I thought she was coming to your place as usual.'

'Oh, well she probably is... she's just... running a little late I guess.'

'What? She's not there?' Lorelai turned to check the wall clock behind her, loosing her armful of highlighters in the process. 'It's after 4!'

'Sugar, I'm sure it's nothing.'

The phone continued to ring, and Michel continued to stare at it.

'MICHEL!' She pressed the cellphone against her ear. 'Babette, she was supposed to be home at 3:30 from a field trip. I'm going to call the school, incase there was some sort of hold up.'

'Okay, honey, but don't you worry yourself. I'll call you when she gets here, I'm sure she's just down the road.'

'Bye, Babette.' Lorelai turned to Michel, ready to give him a piece of her mind as she began to dial the school's number on her mobile. He glared daggers at her and held out the phone like it was a dirty nappy.

'It's for you.'

She snatched it off him, her worry growing and her patience wearing thin.

'Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.'

The woman on the other end spoke in the calming manner hospital staff used when trying to calm a frantic relative.

'Miss Gilmore, this is Kayla Moretz from Stars Hollow Elementary. I'm sorry I didn't get hold of you sooner, I rung the number on your daughters file but it's not connected?'

Lorelai mentally kicked herself. They'd only moved in to their new house a couple of weeks ago, she'd sent Rory to school with the new number, but actually _connecting_ the phone was just another thing on her enormous list of things to do.

'I was just about to call you actually. Has the class returned from the Zoo yet? I thought they would be back around 3:30.'

There was a heavy pause at the other end.

'Miss Gilmore, there's been a bit of an... unfortunate situation.'

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Next chapter: Lorelai and Luke begin a frantic search, and Rory and Jess find themselves far from home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing The Bus**

A long time before Jess was sent to live with Luke in S2/3, him and his mother moved in with Luke for a few months when Jess was 10, as she had just divorced yet another husband and wasn't coping. In this 'lil fic, Jess and Rory end up missing the bus together, causing Lorelai and Luke a lot of panic, and inadvertently landing the kids in New York. Rory/Lorelai, Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke.

Note: 7th Heaven fans may recognise the similarities to an old Ruthie/Peter storyline :)

I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything even remotely valuable. I don't even own this computer.

Note: I'm not american, so I have absolutely no idea on how long it would take you to get to NYC or anything like that. So you'll just have to let me have a bit of an artistic license ;)

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

A sudden jerk woke Rory abruptly. She peered out the gloomy window... right into another bus.

She turned to look at Jess as the bus came to a halt, and was instantly panicked by his pale, tight lipped face.

'Jess...Ww... w... where are we?'

'A bus station.'

Rory felt her stomach turn.

'_Which_ bus station, Jess.'

He turned away from her.

'New York.'

'What!' Rory felt her shoulders shaking, but she wasn't sure wether it was from anger or fear. She checked her watch.

'I've been asleep for over 2 hours! Jess, why didn't you wake me! Why didn't you tell the driver we wanted to get off?' Do you _know _how far away we are from home!'

Jess still refused to look at her.

'By the time I realized, it was too late. There were no more stops.'

His vagabond spirit had vanished, and she could see he now felt the same regret she had felt hours earlier.

The bus began to empty, and Rory looked around worriedly.

'C'mon, Jess, we have to get off. We'll just have to find a pay phone or something.'

Jess stood in a zombie-like state and followed the other passengers disembarking. As the pair made their way into the depths of the station, Rory tried to find them a phone.

'Excuse me, Sir, could you show me where a...' The man walked right past her.

'Miss, excuse me, could you tell me where...' The lady showed no sign of even hearing her. Rory sighed.

Jess scuffed the toe of his sneaker. 'Forget it, Rory. This is New York. No one is going to help us.'

Rory turned, ready to argue. But as she did, she spotted a pay phone, and began to run towards it, dragging Jess behind her.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorelai had hung up the phone so shakily she had dropped it. Colored five different shades of anger she had left it there, leaving a scribbled note with Michel to give Mia.

She couldn't believe it. A school, the one place where you expect your child to be_ safe, _had left her baby behind. She sped out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of Luke's, trying to steady her hands on the steering wheel. Tears blurred her vision and she blinked them back feverently. Remain calm, and everything would be alright. She pulled up in front of Luke's and stormed in the door of the cafe.

Luke came out from behind the counter.

'Lorelai... You've parked on a yellow line. Again. Now, come on. Move.'

Lorelai stopped and took a deep breath. Luke must have seen something on her face, because he softened and took a step towards her.

'Lorelai? Is everything okay?'

She looked up.

'I just got a call from the school. They tried to get hold of Liz, but her phone went straight to voicemail.'

'She's gone out to Rhode Island for a couple of days to see relatives. I thought it might do her some good to get away. Said I didn't mind watching Jess.' He grimaced. 'What's he done now. Oh, geez, they went to the zoo today didn't they. The animals are all still alive, right. I'm not going to be sent a bill for a replacement Lemur or anything.'

Lorelai shook her head.

'No, Luke, it's not that. The bus arrived an hour or so ago...but the kids weren't on it.'

'What, the whole class? The bus driver on crack or something?'

'Just ours, Luke. Rory. Jess. Not on the bus.'

'You mean...'

'That's right. That sad excuse for a school left my daughter and your nephew at the Zoo. So I suggest you get in my car right now and we go and get them.'

Luke grabbed his jacket and quickly followed Lorelai out to her car. He paused by the passenger door.

'Uh...Lorelai. Why your car.'

'Because I'm not in the mood for having my ass kicked by a snail.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory reached the pay phone and began to dig in her pockets. To her devastation, she discovered only a couple of coins and a gum wrapper.

'Jess, you said you had money left. Can you lend me some coins or something?'

Jess didn't move, just continued to stare at his sneakers.

'Jess? C'mon I'm not taking another damn bus! We are calling our parents and we are going home! Now!'

He looked up.

'I don't have any money left, Rory. I guess I spent the last of it on my bus ticket.'

Rory bit back the urge to be sick and sat down the floor, her back against the pay phone. Never again would she trust anybody else's timetable-reading or money-counting skills.

She put her head in her hands and began to sob. She hadn't wanted her Mommy this badly since she was 2 or 3. She wondered if her mother knew she was gone yet. The thought of her mom, driving franticly around looking for her when she was stuck here in a strange city only made her cry harder.

Bashfully, Jess knelt down next to her.

'Aw, C'mon, Rory. Don't cry. Please.'

He was silent for a moment, He hated it when he made girls cry.

Suddenly he stood up, and offered Rory his hand, which she obligingly took. 'Lets Go.'

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

'Where are we going?'

He began to make his way out of the train station, leading Rory by the hand.

'C'mon. I have a plan.'

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Next chapter: Lorelai and Luke arrive at the Zoo to find the kids are gone, and what exactly is Jess' plan?


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing The Bus**

A long time before Jess was sent to live with Luke in S2/3, him and his mother moved in with Luke for a few months when Jess was 10, as she had just divorced yet another husband and wasn't coping. In this 'lil fic, Jess and Rory end up missing the bus together, causing Lorelai and Luke a lot of panic, and inadvertently landing the kids in New York. Rory/Lorelai, Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke.

Note: 7th Heaven fans may recognise the similarities to an old Ruthie/Peter storyline :)

I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything even remotely valuable. I don't even own this computer.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

They had driven for over an hour, and at a pretty impressive speed at that. But now, barely a mile from their destination, they weren't moving at all.

Lorelai gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, muttering something about traffic jams and rush hour, and government conspiracies.

'Lorlelai, it's okay. Calm down. We'll be there soon. The Zoo isn't going anywhere.'

'No, but the kids might.' She replied quietly

Luke readjusted his cap in a nervous manner.

'Yeah but... if someone takes them they ain't gonna get far in this traffic neither.'

Lorelai looked at him, bile rising in her throat.

'Okay, I was thinking like, they might start walking. You think someone would take them? from a Zoo?'

Suddenly every bad TV movie she had ever seen came flooding back.

'Oh God.'

Suddenly she was unbuckling her safety belt and groping for the door handle.

'Lorelai! We're in the middle of the road.'

'No sicko is taking my kid. We'll get there faster if we walk.'

'We can't just leave the car in the middle of the road!'

Lorelai continued to get out of the car.

'Lorelai! Get back in the car. You can't just jump out in the middle of the highway.'

Lorelai slammed the door behind her and leant back in through the open window.

'My baby girl is out there somewhere. I don't care if you think I'm overreacting and I don't care if you think I'm being unreasonable. She's my everything, and I'm damned if I'm going to sit here for the next half hour when she's sitting there, probably scared to death, waiting for her Mommy.'

Luke unbuckled his own seatbelt and slid over to the drivers seat.

'You start walking. I'll stay with the car and meet you down there.' He directed gruffly.

She nodded, and began to walk away from the car.

'Lorelai.'

She turned back towards him.

'I... I care about Jess, you know. I just...I don't want you to think I'm... you know... completely heartless.'

Lorelai nodded, and gave him a half smile.

'I know.'

She turned, and headed between the stationary cars towards the grass verge.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Jess! I'd like to keep my arm, thanks.'

He relinquished his grip on her arm, but didn't reduce his speed as they headed out of the bus terminal and into the street.

Rory shivered as the chilly New York evening hit her. She felt like an ant compared to the miles of mountainous skyscrapers that surrounded her in every direction. The smell of old garbage and car fumes buried itself in her nose, but there was something else too. As frightened and helpless as she felt, she couldn't help feeling a certain sense of being a part of something bigger than her. This was certainly no Stars Hollow, and the smell of endless possibilities was everywhere. This was the city of dreams, where many of her favorite stories were set. She certainly hadn't expected her first visit to be quite like this. A part of her felt uncannily safe in this city, but the rest of her was screaming for her Mommy. And although for a couple of seconds she was taken over by the magic, the 10 year old inside her eventually won.

'Jess, I don't think this is a good idea. It's getting dark. And we're in _New York_.'

Finally, Jess spoke.

'Ay ay, captain obvious.' He muttered, then bit his lip. 'It's okay Rory, I know where we're going.'

'Oh, come on, Jess. You're 10. If this is going to be another one of your 'Oh, we'll just catch the bus' idea's, I'm stopping right here.' No way. Sorry, wrong number, I won't.' This is New York, Jess. Grown men get mugged and murdered. I know you think you're indestructible, but I have news for you. You're not. And I'm not about...'

'Geez, Rory will you shut up for _one second_? For your information, I know _exactly_ where we are going.'

She was desperate now.

'Jess, stop, please. I'm scared Jess, I'm really scared.'

He opened his mouth ready to speak, but was interrupted by a shout from Rory.

'Look!' She pointed through the throngs of people milling around them, hailing cabs and yapping on their cellphones.

'A policeman!'

Suddenly she was running towards the man, straddling his bike at the end of the block. Then Jess was running too, just to keep sight of her, but before she was even halfway down the sidewalk the policemen had gunned the bike into gear and had roared off into the distance, taking her last hope with him.

She sat down, right on the pavement, and began to cry. She cried because she was cold, and it was getting dark, she cried because she was lost, but mostly she cried because she knew her mom would definitely have noticed she was gone by now, and had most probably gone to the zoo. But Rory wasn't there, she was here, in a stupid city with a stupid kid who had no idea what he was doing. If only she had stayed at the zoo, she would be safely with her mom right this moment, far away from smelly cities and know-it-all boys.

Jess stood in front of her.

'We're almost there, Rory, please. You just have to trust me.'

'Trust you!' She was almost hysterical now. 'Are you insane! You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place! We wouldn't even be stuck here if it wasn't for you.'

A hurt look flashed across his face, but she only saw it for a second.

'My dad. He lives... about 2 blocks from here. If we run, we can easily get there before dark.'

She blinked back tears in disbelief.

'What?'

'I haven't seen him in a year or so, but last I heard he was still living in the same crummy apartment.'

Rory wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sniffed.

'What... what if he's not?'

'Then we'll knock on doors in the building till someone lets us use a phone or something.'

She bit back the urge to ask why they hadn't just done that in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly.

'Okay. Lets go.'

Jess took her hand, and the pair set off at a run.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing Lorelai did when she got to the Zoo was check the parking lot. No cars, no kids, nothing. So then she had made her way towards the entrance gates.

They were locked.

Lorelai resisted the urge to be sick. She rattled the gates half heartedly, but knew it was no use, The Zoo was closed, and the kids weren't there. Her baby was somewhere out in the big wide world, and she had no idea if she was safe... or even alive.

The last thought brought Lorelai to her knees, and she sank into the grass, crying noiselessly. It occurred to her that during the whole ordeal, since the phone call, she had been in an overly emotional state of panic. It was almost as if she had known that she wasn't going to find her daughter here, that this time she wasn't going to drive up and find her kid waiting patiently as if she had merely been waiting after school.

She looked up as she heard the engine of her Jeep approach the gates. It cut off and Luke got out. He sized up the empty parking lot and Lorelai's tearstained face.

'Dammit' He slammed the bonnet of the car with his fist.

She slowly rose to her feet and walked towards him.

'They're gone, Luke. They're gone.'

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

So, will Jess' dad still be there? And will Lorelai and Luke track down their children?


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing The Bus**

A long time before Jess was sent to live with Luke in S2/3, him and his mother moved in with Luke for a few months when Jess was 10, as she had just divorced yet another husband and wasn't coping. In this 'lil fic, Jess and Rory end up missing the bus together, causing Lorelai and Luke a lot of panic, and inadvertently landing the kids in New York. Rory/Lorelai, Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke.

Note: 7th Heaven fans may recognise the similarities to an old Ruthie/Peter storyline :)

I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything even remotely valuable. I don't even own this computer.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rory's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest, but still she kept running. Dark was chasing them up the street, it's chill beginning to envelope them.

Suddenly, to her great relief, Jess came to a sudden halt, turning to stare warily up at a nondescript apartment building, indistinguishable from the others along the street unless you could read the various graffiti adorning each front.

'I think this is it.'

The pair climbed the concrete steps and slowly pushed open the door, it's peeling paint flaking to the floor by their feet. Jess motioned to Rory to follow, and she padded after him, up two flights of stairs, till he came to a stop on the landing and slowly made his way down towards the third door on the left. He fingered a crooked heart, etched in the door, and taking a deep breath, rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

'Who is it?'

A woman's voice. Rory looked at Jess, panicked. Had his father moved on? Before she could open her mouth to voice her worry, he replied to the unknown occupant.

'It's... my name's Jess. I'm looking for Jimmy.'

Silence. After what seemed like hours, the door opened.

'Jess, huh. _The_ Jess?' The woman inside was pretty, but looked like she'd just woken up.

Jess looked confused.

'Uh... sure.'

The woman seemed to consider this for a moment.

'So... um... is Jimmy... ah... home?'

The woman shook her head, and Rory's heart instantly dropped to her shoes. This was it. They were done for. She glanced up and down the hallway, judging wether anyone would notice if they just curled up in a corner. At least they'd be off the street.

'Oh.' Jess tried to keep a brave face, but even the woman could see he was close to tears.

'Aw, kid, you've got the right place. He's just still at work. Did he know you were coming? Where's your mom, anyhow. Aren't you, like, 8.'

Jess looked peeved. 'I'm 10.' He swallowed his pride, knowing he had to figure out something. He'd promised Rory.

'Do you think we could... uh... wait for him? I... I just came with a friend. It's kinda a funny situation, really.'

The woman looked bemused, but, to Rory's absolute euphoria, she nodded.

'Well, sure. Can't have Jimmy's kid running around the City streets at night like an orphan. Come in.'

Rory followed Jess into the tiny apartment, biting back tears of relief. The lady directed them over to the couch, but Rory stayed standing.

'Can I... may I please use your phone?'

The woman looked apologetic.

'Sorry, love. Phone was disconnected months ago. You could use Jimmy's cell though, when he gets back.'

Weak with disappointment Rory sank onto the couch, not knowing if she could wait much longer to talk to her mom.

'When will that be?' She asked soberly.

'Shouldn't be more than a couple of hours or so. He's working overtime, trying to get us out of this crusty apartment. ' She paused.

'I'm Star, by the way.'

Unseen by Star, Jess choked back a snort. Yesterday, Rory would have laughed with him. Now she felt as if nothing would ever be funny again.

'You guys wanna tell me what your doing in New York at 8 o clock at night?'

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Lorelai was silent on the drive to the station, and when Luke pulled up in the car park she climbed out without a word. He'd rung the police as soon as they had got back to the car, and had then driven to the nearest station to talk to the officers further. But he was worried about Lorelai. She was pale as a sheet and her hands shook so badly she hadn't argued when he had opened the passengers side door for her.

The somber pair entered the police station where Luke began to speak earnestly with the officer on duty. He began taking notes, and asked for a recent photo of the kids. Luke admitted despairingly that he didn't have one, and was reminded that now was probably a good time to ring the boy's mother. Lorelai reached into her wallet and pulled out a recent picture, in which Rory, grinning broadly, was being squeezed in a tight hug by her mother. Shakily, she handed over the photo, and promptly burst into tears.

'Ma'm, I know this is hard for you, but in order to get your daughter back as quickly as possible I need you to answer a few more questions.'

It took Lorelai a couple of minutes to calm herself down, during which time Luke returned from his phone call to Liz.

Lorelai took a shaky breath.

'How did she take it?'

He shrugged. 'I left a message with the front desk of the hotel. They said she was out, didn't know when she'd be back.'

He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. 'You alright?'

She tried to smile at him through her tears.

'She's my only child, Luke. My baby, my everything. It's dark out, and it's cold, and she's just a little kid. I can't loose her Luke. I can't live without her.'

The officer clasped his hands patiently. 'I know this is difficult for you both, but we have officers leaving the precinct this minute to go and find your kids, and it will make the job a lot faster if you can help me out with some things.'

Lorelai nodded.

'We'll do anything.'

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rory had sat on the couch for just over an hour now. They had told Star just how they had come to be standing at her door at 8 pm, and in turn had heard the story of how Star and Jimmy had met, their plans to remodel the apartment, buy a record store, and adopt a dog. They had been given mugs of hot cocoa which was kind of her but too sweet even for Rory's taste. Now that she was reasonably safe inside, her ache to be with her mom had grown so big it seemed to take up every inch of her, pining to hear her mothers voice and be safe in her arms.

Suddenly there came the sound of a key in the door and Rory and Jess looked expectantly towards it. The man who then appeared on the other side was not what she had expected. He was young, stubble covering an otherwise pale face, dressed almost like a teenager, or at least a guy who wished he was.

The man who Rory presumed to be Jimmy closed the door behind him, then caught sight of who was sitting on his couch.

'Jess?'

'Hi, dad.'

Star proceeded to recite to Jimmy the exact circumstances under which his son was now sitting on his couch.

Jimmy continued to stare, agape, at the kids sitting in his apartment, until Rory, unable to wait any longer, spoke up.

'Uh, Sir... could I please... uh. I'd really like to use your phone.'

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Missing The Bus**

A long time before Jess was sent to live with Luke in S2/3, him and his mother moved in with Luke for a few months when Jess was 10, as she had just divorced yet another husband and wasn't coping. In this 'lil fic, Jess and Rory end up missing the bus together, causing Lorelai and Luke a lot of panic, and inadvertently landing the kids in New York. Rory/Lorelai, Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke.

Note: 7th Heaven fans may recognise the similarities to an old Ruthie/Peter storyline :)

I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything even remotely valuable. I don't even own this computer.

Note: I realise there were no Flip tops or Camera phones in the mid nineties, but they did have those awful brick like things, which workmen like Jimmy and Luke might have had. Plus, not being American I have absolutely no idea how long it takes to get to NYC, so just ignore any time faults. Sorry for the lack of Rory/Jess-ness, I have never been a Jess fanatic so I guess I'm not in the habbit of writing him! I will try with the chapter after this.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

'Oh...of course. Of course.' Jimmy stuttered, fumbling for his mobile. 'You should both call your parents.'

He paused, hand in the leather case attached to his belt.

'Maybe I had better talk to them first.'

Rory warily recited her home number to him, and he dialed.

''Sorry, kid, theres no answer.'

Rory bit her lip, furiously trying not to cry. Jimmy looked like he just might cry aswell.

'Your mom got a cellphone?'

Rory gave a tiny shake of her head.

'Luke does.' Jess piped up, and salvaged a post-it from his school bag.

Jimmy dialed the number read to him, and waited for his ex brother-in law to answer.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Lorelai and Luke sat side by side in the back seat of the police cruiser, traveling back towards the Zoo. Every fibre in her body told Lorelai that this was _not_ the direction they should be traveling in, but the officer wanted to begin by finding some people to question. A second car followed, and yet another vehicle had gone in the direction of Stars Hollow.

Breaking the silence, a weird electronic chirp came from Luke. Lorelai looked over.

'Being summoned back to your home planet?'

Luke fumbled around his pockets.

'It's...uh...a cellphone. It's new.'

Lorelai was shocked, but was in no mood for further teasing. A handful of jokes about the technologic age and radiation poisening sat in the back of her head, unregistered.

'Hello.'

He answered the thing as if it might bite.

'Luke. It's Jimmy.'

'Jimmy?... Uh, how did you get this number, Jimmy.'

'Jess gave it to me. He's sitting here on my couch, telling me you're looking after him while his mom's out of town.'

'What! Jess is there? Is he okay?'

Lorelai looked over, eyes wild.

'Luke! What's going on? Where is 'there'? Is Rory with him?'

'He's fine. His poor little friend is here too, scared out of her wits.'

Luke looked at Lorelai and nodded.

'So, hang on. You're not still in New York?'

'Oh, yeh, same old apartment.'

The policeman had stopped the car and was listening to the converstaion.

Luke covered the reciever with his hand .'Head towards New York city.' He instructed the officer.

'Look Jimmy, we're on our way now, we'll be there as soon as we can.'

'Sure thing, Luke. We'll be here.'

Luke replaced the phone in it's pouch and turned to Lorelai, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

'They're fine, Lor. They're in New York with Liz's brother.'

Lorelai was white.

'New York!' It was barely a whisper.

'How...but...when...they...'

Luke continued to pat her shoulder.

'They're okay, Lorelai. You'll be with Rory soon, I promise.'

Lorelai continued to stare out the window, her face a sickly shade of greenish-white.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

When the patrol car finally turned onto Jimmy's street, Lorelai hands were clenched so hard they had cramped in that position.

The car crawled slowly up the street, the officer looking for the right building. Every bone in Lorelai's body was screaming for the car to go faster, for the closest building to be the right one. Finally, at Luke's exclamation of 'that's the one' the car slowed to a halt and Lorelai was out of the vehicle, running up the concrete steps before the officer had even turned the engine off.

Luke followed behind, and together they raced up two flights of stairs, till Luke stopped on a landing and motioned towards a nondescript wooden door. Puffing heavily, he rapped lightly on it with his knuckles. He turned to Lorelai.

'I'm joining the gym tomorrow. Wanna try for a two for one membership?'

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

After a couple of hours watching various unfunny sitcoms, Jess had fallen asleep. Rory was wide awake. He had zoned out with his head on her shoulder, and was snoring lightly. So now to add to her emotional exhaustion, she had a crick in her neck.

There was a knock on the door, and three heads turned towards it. After a pause, Jimmy stood up to open it.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**Missing The Bus**

A long time before Jess was sent to live with Luke in S2/3, him and his mother moved in with Luke for a few months when Jess was 10, as she had just divorced yet another husband and wasn't coping. In this 'lil fic, Jess and Rory end up missing the bus together, causing Lorelai and Luke a lot of panic, and inadvertently landing the kids in New York. Rory/Lorelai, Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke.

Note: 7th Heaven fans may recognise the similarities to an old Ruthie/Peter storyline :)

I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything even remotely valuable. I don't even own this computer. The lyrics are 'Don't Leave Home' by Dido.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

_Like a ghost don't need a key_

_Your best friend I've come to be_

The flimsy door creaked open, and behind it Rory saw her first familiar face in hours. It was Luke the diner man. And a policeman.

'Luke?" Her voice came out in a raspy sort of whisper. 'Is my mom here?'

Luke took a step into the cold apartment, or, rather, was almost pushed aside by Lorelai. She locked eyes with Rory, and a sob escaped from her throat. Then she was across the room.

_Please don't think of getting up for me_

_You don't even need to speak_

She sank onto the ground in front of the couch, pulling Rory down with her, her arms around her daughter like she'd never let go. Luke moved over to sit next to Jess, who had awoken when his resting post had been roughly torn away.

'You alright?'

Jess nodded, and Luke patted his shoulder.

_When I've been here for just one day_

_You'll already miss me if I go away_

Rory clung to her mother for dear life, all her tears that she'd kept back throughout the day finally released. The pair stayed like that for what seemed like hours, sobbing and clinging to each other for dear life. It was only now, in this cramped apartment, that Lorelai had come to realize just how close she could have been to loosing her child. Eventually her sobs subsided, and she stroked Rory's back, kissing her several times, as her daughter whimpered quietly.

'Shhhhh, baby. Mommy's here. I'll never leave you again. Shhhh. Mommy's here.'

_Oh don't leave home_

_Oh don't leave home_

Jimmy and Star had busied themselves making endless pots of tea, talking in low tones to the officer, whilst Luke and Jess sat quietly watching the television. Calmer now, Lorelai moved to sit on the couch, cradling Rory like a baby, All she wanted now was to be safely in her bed at home, with Rory at her side. She leant to whisper to Luke. 'We should go, Luke. It's getting late.'

Luke nodded, and turned to Jess. The exhausted boy had fallen asleep again, his head at an awkward angle. After a pause, Luke stood and scooped him up effortlessly, causing Lorelai to smile slightly at his paternal display.

_If you're cold I'll keep you warm_

_If you're low just hold on_

'We'd better be off, Jimmy.' Luke made his his way towards the door, but paused at the threshold.

'Thanks, Jimmy. Thanks for everything.'

'No worries, mate. I may be regarded as a looser of a father, but I do still care about the kid.'

Luke nodded in understanding. Lorelai, cradling Rory against her shoulder, made her way to follow Luke, but stopped unexpectedly to give Jimmy a kiss on the cheek.

'Thanks' she whispered.

Luke laughed softly to himself and made his way slowly out of the apartment, followed by Lorelai and the policeman, letting the door shut quietly behind the group. They made their way down the stairs and into the cold New York night.

_Cause I will be your safety_

_Oh don't leave home_

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Several hours later found Lorelai lying next to her daughter in Rory's bed.

'Mommy?'

'Yes baby.'

'Can you stay with me tonight?'

Lorelai hadn't exactly been planning on sleeping without her little girl tonight anyway, but she nodded and kissed Rory's hair.

'Of course angel.'

Rory smiled and turned towards her mother, content.

'I love you, Mommy.'

'I love you too, babe.'

'More than the mountains are tall?'

'More than that.'

'More than the oceans are wide?'

'More than that.'

'More than the sky is blue.'

'More than that, too.'

It was a game they played sometimes, and tonight it was especially poignant to Lorelai.

Rory yawned tiredly and began to drift off to sleep, snuggled against her mother.

'Mommy?'

Rory's voice was barely a whisper.

'Can boys be friends with girls?'

Lorelai laughed, thinking of her own 'friend' she had made today.

' Of course hun. As long as they don't smell to bad.'

Rory laughed, which turned into a yawn.

'That's good. But you're still my bestest friend in the whole wide world, right?'

'Right.'

And before long, the Gilmore girls were sound asleep.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

That's all, folks! Thanks for sticking with me through the story :)


End file.
